Predaking
Predaking is a beast created by the Decepticon which must be hunted down. He's the Decepticons' greatest weapon, and the Autobots must stand united to defeat it. Or so the copy goes. ''Tales of the Beast Hunters'' Predaking's presence was so scary that the Autobots began looking for new ways to fight him, With the news that that some Autobots were heading for a derelict starship Megatron and Predaking set out to intercept them, They successfully found the derelict and stopped Bumblebee and Wheelijack from looting it with gear, Though they initially had the upper hand Optimus Prime arrived and managed to hold Predaking off long enough for them to escape. As the ship exploded, Predaking saw Megatron plunge through the floor. e returned to the Nemesis and reported their leaders apperant demise to the other decepticons who blamed Starscream. ''Prime'' cartoon Having recovered Predacon CNA Shockwave successfully recreated one of the beasts storing it in his labratory He brought the creature online and took it to Earth to destroy Autobots, After Shockwave gave it a whiff of Wheelijack's energon, it was dispatched and soon found its quarry near an energon mine. Wheelijack and Bulkhead fought the creature attempting to blow it up different ways, The beast emerged triumphant, only for Ultra Magnus to arrive in his ship and shoot at it, It continued to dog the ship, clinging to the top of it until Magnus managed to knock it off by flying through a canyon. The Predacon returned to Megatron's citadel where Starscream reflected it was a pity it couldn't tell them how it lost he Predacon responded by growling, angrily, When Dark Mount came under attack, the Predacon was let loose to attack the Autobots. It began chasing Ultra Magnus's starship, but was tricked into flying through a Groundbridge to the Artic where it quickly froze. Some time later, the temperature in the Arctic rose to a high enough to allow Predaking to get out, It swiftly tracked down the Nemesis, and Megatron decided to assign to Starscream while Shockwave continued trying to create more Predacons. After several attempts to make the beast compliant, Starscream was told to send Predaking against the Autobots currently attacking one of the dig sites. Predaking attacked Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack, eventually causing a cave-in after swatting away Wheeljack's grenade. the sight of which awakened a memory in Predaking. Predaking brought the eye to Starscream, then engaged Miko Nakadawho had acquired the apex armor Overhearing Megatron's demand that the bone fragment be brought to him, Predaking complied and left the rest to Starscream. Back at the Nemesis, Predaking responded to Starscream's continued orders with a swipe of his tail that missed the Decepticon but demolished the ship's communications array. Starscream frantically tried to fix it, eventually attempting to reboot the network by entering an override access code into a computer console. Predaking watched him and later, when alone, it entered Starscream's access code into the computer and began to call up information on its fellow Predacons.